More Than You Know (1929 song)
"More Than You Know" is a popular song, with music written by Vincent Youmans and lyrics by Billy Rose and Edward Eliscu. The song was published in 1929. The song was introduced in the Broadway musical Great Day where it was sung by Mayo Methot. It was also popularized on the stage and radio by Jane Froman. The most popular contemporary recordings were by Helen Morgan (Victor catalog number 22149),Victor Records in the 22000 to 22499 series and by Libby Holman (Brunswick catalog number 4613).Brunswick Records in the 4500 to 4999 series The song was subsequently included in three musical films: Hit the Deck (1955), sung by Tony Martin; Funny Lady (1975), sung by Barbra Streisand; and The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) sung by Michelle Pfeiffer (in a memorable introductory scene for her character). It has been recorded by many artists, including Star Trek Next Generation's Brent Spiner on his 1991 album Ol' Yellow Eyes Is Back. Recorded versions *Ann-Margret (1961) *Mildred Bailey (recorded November 9, 1936, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 3378, with the flip side "Long about Midnight";Vocalion Records in the 3000 to 3499 series re-recorded February 12, 1942, released by Decca Records as catalog number 4267B, with the flip side "I Think of You",Decca Records in the 4000 to 4499 series and re-released in 1951 by Decca Records as catalog number 27919, with the flip side "Georgia on My Mind"Decca Records in the 27500 to 27999 series) *Count Basie and his orchestra (recorded November 17, 1941; released by OKeh Records as catalog number 6584, with the flip side "Down for Double"OKeh Records in the 6500 to 6787 series) *Pat Boone (1959) *Teresa Brewer (1959) *Randy Brooks and his orchestra (recorded May 2, 1946, released by Decca Records as catalog number 27205, with the flip side "Holiday Forever"Decca Records in the 27000 to 27499 series) *Dave Brubeck *Sonny Burke and his orchestra (released by OKeh Records as catalog number 5955, with the flip side "Count Basically"OKeh Records in the 5600 to 5999 series) *Billy Butterfield and his orchestra (released by Capitol Records as catalog number 815, with the flip side "How Am I to Know?"Capitol Records in the 500 to 999 series) *Benny Carter and his orchestra (vocal: R. Felton; recorded November 1, 1939, released by Conqueror Records as catalog number 9460Conqueror Records in the 9000 to 9499 series and by Vocalion Records as catalog number 5508,Vocalion Records in the 5500 to 5599 series both with the flip side "Shufflebug Shuffle") *Russ Case and his orchestra (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30335, with the flip side "It's Only a Paper Moon"MGM Records in the 30000 to 30499 series) *Bill Challis and his orchestra (vocal: Bea Wain) (1936) *Cher recorded the song for her album Bittersweet White Light (1973). *Buddy Clark (recorded August 21, 1947, released by Columbia Records as catalog number 37911, with the flip side "When Day Is Done"Columbia Records in the 37500 to 37999 series) *Judy Clay (released 1961 in the United States by Ember Records as catalog number 1080Ember Records listing and in Canada by Reo Records as catalog number,Reo Records in the 8001 to 8999 series both with the flip side "I Thought I'd Gotten Over You") *Larry Clinton and his orchestra (released by Cosmo Records as catalog number 704, with the flip side "I Don't Know Why"Cosmo Records listing) *Rosemary Clooney - Love (1963) *Perry Como March 12, 1946 (released by [[RCA Victor Records] as catalog number 20-1877-B with the flip side "Surrender",Data on Como's recordings of the songRCA Victor Records in the 20-1500 to 20-1999 series and by HMV records in the United Kingdom as catalog number with the flip side "A Garden in the Rain") and January 11, 1951 (released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-4033, with the flip side "Without a Song"RCA Victor Records in the 20-4000 to 20-4499 series), Re-recorded in 1957 with Mitchell Ayers & His Orchestra on the LP "Dream Along with Me" (RCA/Camden CAS-403). *Rita Coolidge *Kim Criswell *Vic Damone *Blossom Dearie - Blossom Dearie (1956) *Jimmy Dorsey *Tommy Dorsey *Morton Downey (recorded April 1946, released by Majestic Records as catalog number 1047, with the flip side "My Romance"Majestic Records listing) *Mike Durso and his orchestra (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30644, with the flip side "I've Told Ev'ry Little Star"MGM Records in the 30500 to 30887 series) *Billy Eckstine with Lou Bring's orchestra (released by MGM Records as catalog number 11948, with the flip side "Give Me Another Chance"MGM Records in the 11500 to 11999 series) *Larry Elgart and his orchestra (recorded January 26, 1954; released by Decca Records as catalog number 29043, with the flip side "You're Driving Me Crazy"Decca Records in the 29000 to 29499 series) *Ruth Etting (recorded November 12, 1929; released by Columbia Records as catalog number 2038D with the flip side "A Place to Call Home"Columbia Records in the 2000D to 2499D series) *Ella Fitzgerald (1949) and on her album Like Someone in Love (1957) *Jane Froman *Jan Garber *Judy Garland (1958) *Crystal Gayle (2003) *Benny Goodman and his orchestra (vocal: Helen Forrest) (1940) *Benny Goodman Trio (recorded April 24, 1936, released by Victor Records as catalog number 25345Victor Records in the 25000 to 25499 series and by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10723,Bluebird Records in the 10500 to 10999 series both with the flip side "Nobody's Sweetheart") *Larry Green (released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-3664, with the flip side "Time on My Hands"RCA Victor Records in the 20-3500 to 20-3999 series) *Walter Gross (piano solo; released by MGM Records as catalog number 30467A, with the flip side "Tea for Two" and by Musicraft Records as catalog number 387, with the flip side "Sometimes I'm Happy"Musicraft Records in the 201 to 597 series) *Johnny Guarnieri (recorded November, 1947, released by Majestic Records as catalog number 1229, with the flip side "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes") *Connie Haines *Corky Hale (released 1970 by Bell Records as catalog number 864, with the flip side "Maybe Tomorrow"Bell Records listing) *Roy Hamilton (1960) *Erskine Hawkins and his orchestra (recorded October 2, 1939; released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10504A, with the flip side "Uptown Shuffle") *Dick Haymes *Ted Heath Big Band (1961) *The Hi-Lo's (on their 1962 LP, This Time It's Love, with orchestral accompaniment arranged and conducted by Clare Fischer "Reviews of New Albums". Billboard. April 14, 1962. retrieved 2013-02-14.) *Billie Holiday (1939) *Libby Holman and orchestra (recorded November 1929; released by Brunswick Records as catalog number 4613, with the flip side "Happy Because I'm in Love") *Lena Horne (1946) *Harry James *Al Jolson *Stacey Kent - Close Your Eyes (1997) *Morgana King (1958) *Beverly Kenney *Mario Lanza *Carol Lawrence (released 1962 by Ava Records as catalog number 102, with the flip side "Tell Me Lies"Ava Records in the 101 to 193 series) *Steve Lawrence *Lennon Sisters *Johnny Mathis (1959) *Tina May - More Than You Know (2004) *Carmen McRae - Ballad Essentials (1999) *Mayo Methot (Broadway Production) (1929) *Liza Minnelli *James Moody (released by Royal Roost Records as catalog number 545, with the flip side "Deep Purple"Royal Roost Records listing) *Helen Morgan (recorded October 8, 1929, released by Victor Records as catalog number 22149B, with the flip side "What Wouldn't I Do for That Man?", also released by Victor as catalog number 27684, with the flip side "Give Me a Heart to Sing to"Victor Records in the 27500 to 27999 series) *Gene Mumford (released by Columbia Records as catalog number 41233, with the flip side "Please Give Me One More Chance"Columbia Records in the 41000 to 41500 series) *Ray Noble *Red Norvo and his orchestra (vocal: Mildred Bailey; recorded February 10, 1938, released by Brunswick Records as catalog number 8085, with the flip side "Serenade to the Stars"Brunswick Records in the 8000 to 8517 series) *Anita O'Day (1989) *Patti Page (1966) *Elaine Paige (1994) *Flip Phillips Boptet (recorded approximately 1945, released by Signature Records as catalog number 28123B, with the flip side "Without Woody"Signature Records listing) *The Platters *Della Reese (1960) *Debbie Reynolds and Tony Martin (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30877, as a medley with "A Kiss or Two," with the flip side "I Know that You Know") *Diane Schuur *Frank Sinatra (recorded July 16, 1979) *Carol Sloane (2003) *Jennie Smith (released 1968 by GNP Crescendo Records as catalog number 401, with the flip side "I Wanna Be Free"GNP Crescendo Records listing) * Keely Smith (2005) Vegas '58—Today Recorded Live at Feinsteins at the Regency *Muggsy Spanier and his orchestra (recorded June 1, 1942, released by Decca Records as catalog number 4328B and by Brunswick Records as catalog number 80142,Brunswick Records in the 80000 to 80177 seriesBrunswick Records in the 80000 to 84032 and 55000 to 55444 series both with the flip side "American Patrol") *Charlie Spivak and his orchestra (vocal: Irene Daye) (1943) *Kay Starr - I Cry By Night /Losers, Weepers (1997) *Dakota Staton *Barbra Streisand (recorded 1967 for Simply Streisand album;Barbra Streisand Archives: Records/Simply Streisand. recorded 1975 for Funny Lady album.Barbra Streisand Archives: Records/Funny Lady) *Sylvia Syms (1965) *Toni Tennille (1984) *Mel Tormé *Dinah Washington (1956) *Lee Wiley "Night in Manhattan" 1951 *Lee Wiley (recorded 1951, released by Columbia Records as catalog number 39803, with the flip side "Rise 'n' Shine"Columbia Records in the 39500 to 39999 series) *Andy Williams (1962) *Teddy Wilson and his orchestra (recorded January 30, 1939; released by Brunswick Records as catalog number 8319 and by Columbia Records as catalog number 36117,Columbia Records in the 36000 to 36499 series both with the flip side "Sugar") *Eddie Vedder, lead singer of rock band Pearl Jam released a ukulele version on his 2011 solo album, Ukulele Songs. References See also *List of 1920s jazz standards Category:Songs